Our Final Year
by Lost until i want to be found
Summary: The war is over and the Golden Trio have returned to Hogwarts. However, Ron and Harry are so busy that Hermione must become completely independent. Hermione Granger finds herself in a whirlwind as she is given the role of Head Girl and her sidekick is none other than Draco Malfoy. Will the past make them or break them? Summary sucks but hopefully its a good read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is a new story i'm working on. I know it's rather cliche but I enjoy writing so if you feel like reading it then enjoy! **

* * *

An ever-eluding darkness developed in the August afternoon sky. Pushing out the sun, casting a gloom across London. A cold chill whistled through the trees and the heavens opened, sending a cascading sheet of rain down on the city.

One year had passed since the war and so much had changed. People were happier, safer. Many differences had been set aside after the war, there was equality between purebloods, half bloods and muggleborns; there was no longer a division between the classes, just one level of the hierarchy. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and restored to its former glory under the command of the new headmistress Minerva McGonagall. There had been open invitations to any 7th year students that had not been welcome to finish their schooling education to return. In addition, extra tuition was given to any current student who had missed vital work due to the circumstances. Aberforth Dumbledore was offered the position of Head of Gryffindor House due to his connection with many of the students. It was important the student body had somebody they could trust after all. Molly Weasley was invited to help Madame Pomfrey for a few hours a week to further enhance her healing skills should she wish too. After the efforts of the war, it was important that people feel they had opportunities and skills to move on with their lives. Hagrid, Professor Sprout and Neville worked as a team to restore the surrounding gardens and grounds of Hogwarts, with the help of Fang of course.

The Ministry Of Magic appointed Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister For Magic due to his outstanding performance and dedication to the wizarding world. However, to everyone's surprise Arthur Weasley was appointed second in command alongside Lucius Malfoy. The Daily Prophet suggested it was to set an example that times have changed, if two former enemies can now work together with no qualms, the rest of the wizarding world could follow suit. Despite their differences at the beginning, the two men found themselves content to work with each other after realizing how much they had in common. Narcissa Malfoy had opened her own textiles shop in Diagon Alley, right next door the infamous Weasley's Joke Shop. Business was booming.

Ronald Weasley had consoled himself about his brother with the rest of the Weasley's, but he often visited his grave. His relationship with Hermione had ended, but both sides had decided it was for the best. They loved each other as friends and perhaps the pressure of the war had driven them together, rather than love pulling them together. Despite this, he was now in a secure relationship with Lavender Brown and visited Hermione often. An entire year to focus on what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, other than find new ways to kill Voldermort, had concluded with Ron accepting an offer on a new scheme Hogwarts had set up. Wizarding apprenticeships in Healing, Auror and Wand Law were now available. The students would live at Hogwarts like a normal year, but would only have 2 days worth of lessons appropriate for their course at Hogwarts. The remaining 3 days would be spent at the desired work locations to learn practical skills.

Harry Potter had come to grips with the death of Voldemort and the sad losses of his friends. He sorely missed some of them, and often felt guilty for them being gone, but it's like Mrs. Weasley said 'They all chose the path they took'. Currently, Harry was living with the Weasley's; although he had the available funds to purchase his own house, he needed some family. He never heard from the Dursleys since he had sent them in to protection. He wasn't sorry. He felt relief that the constant worry and danger that Voldemort may be lurking round the next corner was gone. He was truly free. Harry and Ginny were safely in a relationship and taking it steady, but they had a fair few arguments. Similar to Ron, Harry had decided to pursue the Hogwarts apprenticeships to become an Auror. He had an intuitive feeling that his parents would have been proud to have their son as an Auror.

Hermione Granger had recovered from the exhaustion of the war and was most content. She was sad that her relationship with Ron was over, but she didn't regret the day she told him it wasn't working. She did miss the relationship things though, holding hands, kissing, cuddling… just somebody to talk too. Alas, Hermione would find the right person eventually. As with her fellow school friends Hermione used the year to focus on where she would like to go with her life. Unsure of what exactly she wanted to do, Hermione accepted the invitation to go back to school and complete her N.E. . She could therefore not waste another year, but have more time to think about where she was directing her life. Hermione's parents had been located and were safe, but to avoid worrying them, she returned their memories to the exact point she had taken them away at. Afterall, they still believed she would be sitting her 7th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they didn't need to know any different. Hermione was independent now; she needn't worry her parents over something that had passed.

As the Golden Trio met in Diagon Alley to collect school supplies the howling wind and downpour of rain hit them and they ran in to the nearest shop they could find. The ring of the doorbell sounded as the three of them stumbled in the door of the new textiles shop. Hermione gathered herself together before she realised who was standing in front of her. The beautiful Narcissa Malfoy.

She smiled gracefully 'Good morning! What terrible weather it is! Can I help you with anything? New robes? Upholstery? General homeware?'

'Yes' she choked. 'Actually all three of us need new robes for the school year'

Narcissa smiled warmly and gestured for them to follow her 'Of course, of course. It's such a pleasure to help you. If two of you would like to follow each of my assistants and Miss. Granger I'd be delighted to help you'

Hermione stood on the podium as Narcissa began to measure Hermione. 'So how are you my dear? It's been ever such a while since I've seen you.'

Contrary to belief Narcissa Malfoy had to be one of the friendliest people when Voldemort and his death eaters weren't attacking her every other day.

'I'm well thank you. Yourself?'

'I'm great thank you. Business is booming' She smiled 'I'm worried to see my Draco return to Hogwarts this year though, I will miss him dearly'

Hermione ceased to talk for fear of moving from the podium and being stabbed, but nobody could deny Narcissa's love for her son. It was interesting that Malfoy would be returning to Hogwarts. _I wonder whether any other Slytherins will return this year._

As the Golden Trio departed from Narcissa's shop they collected their other needed items and finished with a Butterbeer in the pub.

'Im excited to return to Hogwarts' Harry began. 'The worst thing to worry about isn't whether im going to die, it's going to be whether I fail an exam or not. I'm free'

'I wonder who will be on our apprenticeship courses?' Ron grinned 'We'll get to learn cool new spells Harry!'

'Ronald! You cannot abuse your newfound knowledge. If I find you using them on anyone I won't hesitate to deduct house points; even if we are in the same house'

'You have to be Head Girl to do that Hermione. Duh!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hand out for Ron to shake 'Hermione Granger. Head Girl'

Ron's mouth hung open in shock.

'Well done Mione!' Harry congratulated.

'Thanks' She beamed. 'I'm really excited. Who do you think Head Boy will be?'

Harry pondered 'I don't know Mione. Lets just wait and see eh? Only one more week until term starts. I can't believe it's going to be our final year. Wow'

As the three friends pulled themselves to their feet they said their final goodbyes with the promise to meet at Platform 9 ¾ September 1st. Each stumbled out in to the cold, dusk air to return home for the last week before their final year began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter i'm working on as we speak and should be up soon :) **

**Lost Until I want To Be Found**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

'Hermione! Are you ready to go Sweetheart?' Hermione's mum shouted up the stairs.

'Coming mum!'

Hermione took one last look in the mirror and was satisfied with how she looked. Wearing a simple black tank top and jeans Hermione observed her chocolate brown eyes, her well sculpted face and her hazelnut hair that fell in soft ringlets around her face.

Swiftly taking one last look at her room she bounded down the stairs to her parents, excited for her final year. Hermione's mum came squealing up to her with open arms.

'Ohhhh Honey! Your final year! I can't believe it! Time just flies by! It won't be long until you tell me you've gotten engaged and then it'll be kids and oh sweetheart! You're growing up so fast!'

Squeezed tight by Jean Granger Hermione could barely breathe.

'Err..mum…can' . '

'Ohhh I'm sorry honey, I just think I'm going to miss you so much' Hermione's mum released her slowly 'you're my darling little girl'

'Now, now Jean, Hermione is a big girl now' Hermione's father walked in on the scene. 'She'll be back before you know it. Now come on, we don't want to be late'

Mrs. Granger sighed, 'you're right, but I at least want a photograph of my darling daughter. I remember the bushy haired little girl 7 years ago'

Posing for a photograph Hermione placed a hand on her hip and smiled.

'Come on! We're going to be late!' Hermione's father said exasperated. 'Damn women' he muttered.

Jean Granger rolled her eyes as they filed out the door and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Hermione left her parents in the car park as they dropped her at the station. As Hermione waved as her parents drove away she waited until they had disappeared from sight. She turned to drag her suitcase to the platform.

Approaching the platform Hermione walked past the bustling muggles rushing to get to their destination. She reached platform 9 ¾ and stealthily shot through the wall undetected, feeling the familiar sensation of air rushing past her as she ran through the wall to reveal the ruby red train. A sea of Hogwarts students and parents swarmed the platform. There seemed to be more students this year. Immediately she spotted Harry and the Weasley's and made her way over to them.

Hermione saw of flash of red.

'Hermione!' Ginny ran up to her and enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug.

'Hermione dear how are you? It's so good to see you' Mrs. Weasley beamed kissing her on the cheek.

'I'm great thank you. I'm excited for a new term. I've already read through my textbooks once, you know, just so I can know the basic stuff'

'Don't work too hard Mione' Ron warned 'we don't want you keeling over'

The whistle of the train blew, signaling it was time for them to leave.

'Shall we?' Harry asked.

With that the 4 of them boarded the Hogwarts Express to begin their final year at school.

* * *

Hermione found herself staring out the window in an empty compartment. Ginny had left to find her peers, Ron had gone to find Lavender and Harry was hiding somewhere on the train from his raging fan base. Hermione watched as the landscape flowed past the window, deep in thought. She enjoyed solitude.

As the dusk began to settle and night drew in, the train slowed to a halt at its station. Hermione peered out the window to see the glorious castle and lake in the distance. The group exited their carriage and followed the crowds to get off the train.

'Harry, over 'ere'

Hagrid was waving at them signaling for them to come closer.

'It's good to see you Hagrid'

'it's good 'ter see ya too. Go get on one o' them carriages'

Hagrid pointed to the carriages lined up to take the students to the castle. Hermione could see the Thestrals. They all could.

'Thanks Hagrid' Hermione said weakly.

Hermione was last to climb in to the carriage. She grabbed hold of the wood on the side and hauled herself up, but she lost her footing, falling from the carriage.

Instinctively, Hermione's eyes scrunched tight, ready to take the pain of the landing, until a strong pair of hands wrapped around her waist pulling her to her feet again. She glanced up to look at her savior's face and found a pair of piercing silver orbs gazing at her; worriedly. His well-sculpted face was pulled into a concerned look, until Hermione jumped from his arms.

'Malfoy!' She stuttered.

'Granger'

'You, you stopped me. I mean you, stopped me, from falling to the ground.'

'How wonderfully observant of you'

'Why? You hate me…' she trailed off.

'I hate your personality Granger, not your status' he sauntered off into the distance and called over his shoulder 'I never knew you were shallow enough to think blood status was still a 'thing'

He smirked at her and Granger huffed, climbed into the carriage and set off for Hogwarts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and i'll update again soon. Please review if you have time! **


End file.
